Romance en guerra
by Queenares34
Summary: Serena, una bancaria de gran prestigio es testigo de un cruel homicidio a 3 traficantes menores de cocaina. Darien Chiba el asesino, la buscara para hacerla su esposa ¿o solo para callarla?
1. Prologo

En ningún momento me imagine ver esa sangre desparramada por todos lados, ese hombre alto, esmoquin casi visible en las sombras de la noche, terminando de fumar un cigarrillo aplastándolo con su pie en señal de trabajo finalizado, metralleta en mano, la luz de la luna reflejando sus ojos color zafiro, yo escondida detrás de mi auto Ford gris.

Escuchaba una charla muy extraña, ese hombre había matado a un supuesto traficante llamado Seiya Kou y a sus hermanos, en plena noche, en un estacionamiento de un cine. ¿Qué me pasaría a mi si se daban cuenta que estoy allí?...

**Hola a todo el mundirijillo ya sé que mi historia de Amor de Luna Nueva no está terminada (voy a hacer como 35 capítulos o más), pero voy también a hacer esta historia de gansters con Darien, Serena y Diamante. Espero que les guste muchísimo, que dejen muchos comentarios, que se entretengan. Los espero en el siguiente capítulo…Yoroshiku :D**


	2. El atroz testimonio

**Romance en guerra**

**Capítulo 1**

**Testigo**

"¿_De qué sirve confesarme si no me arrepiento?_" (El Padrino)

"_Todo lo que tengo en esta vida son mis cojones y mi palabra_" (scar face)

Ven esa chica de ahí, rubia, ojos celestes, un poco torpe, medio atolondrada, pues ella es Serena Tsukino, una mujer muy ambiciosa, pero que, depende de la situación se comporta de manera infantil. Tiene 25 años y 8 trabajando como tesorera del banco de Tokio, vive en un pequeño apartamento en el centro. Ella sin embargo con sus compañeros se lleva más o menos, nunca hubo nada más que un saludo desde lejos, o una habladuría amistosa, pero nada más.

Pertenece a un pequeño y selecto grupo de amigas: Amy una importante doctora que en este momento partió a Irac, Mina una cantante de gira por Japón, Rei una profesora de secundaria (cabe decir que es licenciada en diseño grafico, indumentaria, diseño ropa por mucho tiempo, es escritora. Etc.), por ultimo Lita, ella está en el negocio de armado de fiestas y banquetes.

Su vida había dado vueltas un montón de tiempo en ese banco, teniendo números, cifras, y estados de cuenta en su cabeza. Algún momento tendría que salir de esa cajita de papel, así que un viernes a la tarde ella salió de la sucursal a las 18:00 hs con Rei, para ir a ver Black Mass, una típica película de gansters estadounidense...

Al terminar la película…

-Estuvo muy buena esa película, los cortes, la sangre, los actores… -Serena mientras se le caía la baba de la boca-

-Ay por dios cabeza de esponja, para de pensar en los hombres que si no se te va a salir la tapa de los sesos –la miraba Rei con mueca burlona-

-Ay Rei déjame soñar un poco –le decía a su amiga con un puchero-

-Bien, bien, si –con gesto de aprobación- pero que no inundes la calle, porque tu cabeza flota, y vas a salir mojada. Jajaja –reía la muchacha tan fugazmente-

-¡REI! –Le gritoneaba a su amiga-, ¡Estas Muerta!

Salió corriendo detrás de ella, la abrazo con una fuerte fraternidad y unidad…

Jajajaja –rieron al unisonó-

En ese momento se separaron, muy contentas de verse por lo menos una vez a la semana.

-Bueno cabeza de chorlito, nos vemos la próxima semana –le avisaba la oji purpura- así que I´see you later my friend.

-¿Eh? – le preguntaba con tono de estupidez-

-¡Agh!, que nos vemos después Serena –le decía con cansancio- ¡ay! que tonta eres verdad…

-Pues si jijijiji –lanzando una pequeña risita con la mano en la nuca-

-Vale, adiós –se dirigía a ella con una mano levantada en señal de despedida-

-¡ADIOS! –Ella también se despedía revoloteando su mano en el aire-

Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era salió disparada hacia el estacionamiento, donde aparco su Ford gris. Cuando llego allí, vio varias luces incandecentes, y un ruido muy fugaz como si un arma fuera cargada varias veces, en ese momento vio cosas inimaginables…

**Serena:**

En ningún momento me imagine ver esa sangre desparramada por todos lados, ese hombre alto, esmoquin casi visible en las sombras de la noche, terminando de fumar un cigarrillo aplastándolo con su pie en señal de trabajo finalizado, metralleta en mano, la luz de la luna reflejando sus ojos color zafiro, yo escondida detrás de mi auto Ford gris.

En ese instante escuchaba cierta charla (no se escuchaba muy bien parecían más bien murmullos):

Muy bien padrino Chiba…ya hemos acabado con ellos –decía una voz ronca pero no tanto-

Perfecto…-hablaba ese mismo hombre con sus facciones características- ahora deshagámonos del trabajo, cárguenlos al maletero ¡AHORA!- vocifero enfurecido con sus hombres-

Yo quería moverme despacio hacia mi auto, pero pise un pequeño vidrio con mis tacos…

¿Ah? –Se voltearon todos al mismo tiempo-

Miauuu…

Un gato surgió de un bote de basura...

¡Ay! , era un maldito gato –respondía enfurecido el hombre-, sigan con su trabajo –ahora estaba más calmado-

Gracias a dios que no me oyeron, porque si no hubiera muerto en ese instante. En ese momento se escucharon las puertas del baúl y las del auto…

¡Arranquen haraganes, arranquen!- se escuchaba esa voz no tan ronca-

En ese momento las yantas de ese misterioso auto, salieron fuera de las tinieblas oscuras de la noche. Mi cabeza quedo en vilo por unos segundos, me levante del piso shockeada sin poder creer lo que había visto. ¿Qué me hubiera pasado si descubrían que estaba allí? Abrí la puerta de mi coche, me senté, la cerré con fuerza, me mire la manos, estaba temblando, las puse en el volante, lo encendí, apreté el acelerador y decidí salir de allí lo más rápido posible…

**Hola todo el mundo, hola doctor Nick, jajaja. Bueno pues estamos en el primer, primerísimo capítulo de esta historia de mafiosos, ¿Darien asesino?, bueno si esta vez es un asesino a sangre fría, vale a matado a los Kou por no darle las dosis jajajaja :D. Bueno espero que disfruten este episodio lamento que sea un poco corto pero bueno trato de hacer lo mejor posible. Reviews, favs, folows todo me sirve para seguir :D Yoroshiku**


	3. Mi miedo

**Romance en guerra**

**Capítulo 2**

**La sangre me persigue**

Mientras manejaba la joven rubia poseía la cara pálida como una hoja de papel, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, su miedo se había intensificado. En ese instante apretó fuerte el freno, paro el auto a un lado de la carretera (ya que estaba a 5 calles aproximadamente de su edificio).

Por lo intranquila que estaba, se miraba las manos y rompió en llanto…

-¡TENGO LAS MANOS MANCHADAS DE SANGRE! ¡TENGO LAS MANOS MANCHADAS DE SANGRE!-Gritaba desconsolada en su auto mirándose sus manos sin nada-

Se tiro en el piso de su transporte, se coloco en posición fetal y se quedo dormida en puros sollozos…

A la mañana siguiente, al levantarse sus fantasmas torturadores la seguían en su cabeza, no podía pensar en nada más que en los cuerpos ensangrentados de esos 3 muchachos, y la impunidad con la que el hombre los mato.

En ese momento sonó su móvil que estaba tirado allí a su lado, atendió y era Molly su amiga del trabajo…

-Hola, hola ¿Serena estas ahí? – Preguntaba muy inquieta una voz al otro lado del teléfono-

-Hola, si ¿quién habla? –Le decía mientras se secaba la cara-

-Hola, Serena soy Molly –avisaba la joven-, una pregunta ¿porque no fuiste a trabajar?, el jefe te estuvo esperando para informarte que hay un préstamo importante que requiere tus servicios –le reprochaba a su amiga la pelirroja-

-Pues, tuve un pequeño problema con el auto y… -fue interrumpida por un policía-

-Disculpe señorita –le hablaba mientras le golpeaba un poquitito el vidrio del parabrisas-

-Perdóname Molly luego te llamo –le corto-

-Señorita, señorita, oiga –la llamaba el policía-

-Si sr disculpe, estaba hablando con una amiga –informaba tratando de calmar la situación-

-Sí, baje del auto Srta. –Pedía el policía-

-Bueno está bien, como usted quiera –expreso tranquila-

Durante media hora el policía estuvo revisando su carro, tratando de buscar supuestos indicios de drogas…

-Muy bien muchachita usted está limpia –aprobaba el oficial-

-Gracias a usted buen hombre, compromiso –pidió amablemente la rubia-

Cerró la puerta, piso el acelerador y partió hacia su casa. Al llegar, se quito la ropa que contenía su frágil cuerpo de mujer, se fue al baño para darse una ducha.

Entre los vapores, sus lágrimas se volvían parte de aquel humo que inundaba la habitación. Todavía se sentía tan sucia, tan culpable, tan manchada que ni una agradable bañadera con sales podía limpiarla. Veía en sí misma la sangre de aquellos a los que no pudo ayudar, por miedo o tal vez por coraje. Debe de haber sido que no se sintió capaz de dar una mano como llamar a la policía, pero como todos sabemos los mafiosos cobran caro el delatar…

**Bienvenidos al 2º capítulo de Romance en guerra, ahora ella tiene miedo de declarar. ¿Debería o no dar su testimonio a la policía? Ustedes que creen. Bueno espero que lo disfruten que dejen su opinión, sus comentarios, si quieren lo pongan en favoritos o como seguidores y que se diviertan muchísimo yo mañana voy a subir un nuevo capítulo de Amor de luna Nueva por si alguien lo quiere leer esta ahí :D bueno Yoroshiku a todos vosotros al otro lado del monitor :D**


	4. Confesión Mortal

**Romance en guerra**

**Capítulo 3**

**Contar la verdad**

Ya pasados 2 días de aquel espantoso testimonio, y Serena volvió a su trabajo. Su mente seguía culpándola de no poder hacer nada de nada para salvar a esos jóvenes, que aunque habían irrumpido la ley eran personas que necesitaban ser salvadas.

Al cabo de 2 horas de viaje en su vehículo llego al banco. Al entrar la gente la felicitaba, la abrazaba, como si hubiera hecho algo importante, ahí en ese instante su jefe la estaba esperando en la puerta de su oficina…

-Hola jefe Rubeus –le decía dándole la oportunidad de hablar-

-Hola Serena, mi querida tesorera –la felicitaba-, eres la mejor del mundo

-Y ¿por qué razón? –dudosa-

-Pues porque hoy te reúnes con un cliente muy importante que está en muchos negocios de la bolsa en Japón –le explicaba de manera seria pero emocionante-

-Y ¿cómo se llama? –Interrogaba distraída-

-Andrés Furuhata y su hermana Unazuki, son importantes empresarios de Tokio, ellos formaron la empresa de ropa y maquinaria Furuhata inc. –indicaba con semblante serio-

-Uhuu, que impresionante –con un sarcasmo aterrador-, ¡ay Rubeus estás loco!…

-Pero ¿qué te sucede Serena? , estás muy rara, no viniste a trabajar hace un día, me gritas, no quieres recibir algo importante –reprochaba el hombre de cabellos como el fuego-

-Perdón Rubeus, pero estoy muy estresada, vi algo muy aterrador y no puedo parar de pensar –le decía tratando de explicar-, está bien voy a hacer aquel préstamo para los Furuhata, en cuanto termine con estos papeles – hablaba convencida-

-Perfecto –emocionado- ahora les digo, me están esperando abajo…

-Gracias Rubeus

El joven se fue. Más tarde después de ordenar todos sus papeles, se dirijo a la sala de conferencias donde Andrés y su hermana la esperaban para tratar los asuntos del préstamo financiero.

-Bueno Serena te presento a Andrés y a su hermana Unazuki, los grandes empresarios -se los presentaba-

-Muy bien, gracias Rubeus, hola a los dos grandes empresarios de Japón –saludaba amistosamente- me presento soy Serena Tsukino a sus servicios para los préstamos o pagos que quieran darme lo guardare con total confianza –indicaba con amabilidad-

-Perfecto –expresaba el joven rubio cenizo-, queremos, no, necesitamos un préstamo de 10.000 dólares (yenes)

-Bueno pues…

Durando media hora estuvieron negociando sobre el dinero, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo dándoles 12.000 dólares para poner otra empresa. Más tarde se despidieron, a Serena le había dado un sentimiento de felicidad y tranquilidad a su mente por haber ayudado a esas increíbles personas, pero lo de ayudar a dos personas no repararía el no haber ayudado a 3 que no se merecían más torturas que años de cárcel.

Sus problemas se habían intensificado cuando en el noticiero anunciaban lo del asesinato de ellos 3, su corazón dio un vuelco tortuoso, se había vuelto pálida, señalaba la televisión y se señalaba a ella misma…

-Serena ¿qué pasa? –Preguntaba el joven pelirrojo-

En ese momento cayo desmayada en el suelo golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso de madera…

-¡SERENA! –Gritaba asustado el muchacho-

Un rato después despertó….

-Serena, Serena ¿estás bien? –dudoso el hombre-

-Si ¿si qué ha sucedido?

-Te has desmayado, creo que por tener muchísima presión y estrés, por suerte no has perdido la mente…

-Gracias Rubeus

-No, de nada, tu eres mi amiga y además ¿quiero saber qué te pasa?

-Pues si me llevas a la policía lo sabrás…

-Bueno, vamos a la policía…

La ayudo a levantarse, en ese momento se subieron rápido a la 4*4 de Rubeus. Estuvieron 30 minutos para llegar a la jefatura. Cuando arribaron, los atendieron en la recepción, permanecieron otros 2 minutos esperando, hasta que al fin el jefe los atendió.

-Pues , que quiere declarar en el día de la fecha 17/4/14 –interrogaba el oficial-

-Pues, quiero declarar que fui testigo del asesinato de los 3 hermanos traficantes el día 13/4/14 –comunicaba con seriedad y miedo-

-Comunico que si te quieren hacer algo o quieren buscarte, hay un programa de reubicación de testigos –informaba el policía-, bueno basta de rollos y cuéntame todo lo que viste.

En ese momento sus palabras salían libremente de su boca, no tenía por qué estar asustada, en cambio se estaba sacando un peso rudo de encima que no la dejaba respirar. Pero, cuando el policía le pregunto el nombre del sujeto, ella apretó fuerte sus puños…

-Le decían el padrino Chiba –con tristeza y lamentación-

-¡YA SABIAMOS QUE ERA EL QUE COMETIA ESTO! –Vociferando el oficial golpeando los puños contra el escritorio-

-Ahora lo detendremos gracias Srta. Tsukino, a y no le diremos a nadie que fue usted quien nos dijo –le aclaraba el jefe-

-Muchísimas gracias Sr –Premiaba la rubia-

Después de tantas cosas del trabajo, y del problema implacable, ella regreso a su casa sana y salva. Como siempre, a continuación de cada día de trabajo, se coloca ropa cómoda, se relaja y prende la televisión, pero la situación que estaba viendo no era nada agradable: Ya habían atrapado al mafioso y a sus secuaces, en una redada a su casa en Tokio…

Lo peor que escucho de ese hombre eran las siguientes palabras:

-¡Me voy a vengar, voy a cortarle la cabeza a quien me delato! ¡ME OYEN VOY A ENCONTRAR A ESA PERSONAY LA HORCARE CON MIS MANOS! –Aullaba de locura mientras le ponían las esposas-

De repente sintió asco y desprecio por si misma…

**Serena:**

¡Ay no! ¿Qué eh hecho?

**Hello to everyone, estamos acá con otro capítulo de Romance en guerra, ya le conto a la policía de su testimonio ¿Darien sabrá o no qué es una mujer la quien lo delato?, espero sus respuestas. Comenten, puntúen, pongan reviews,favs, follows (si quieren ponerla ahí), espero que les guste muchísimo, aquí esta su servidora para oír sus opiniones ¿Vale? Los quiero :D**


	5. La paga extra

Romance en guerra

Capítulo 4

Soborno

En las cárceles de Japón, en especial la de Fu-chu son las peores de todo el mundo, los encierran como canarios, golpeados, Etc.

Durante 2 semanas lo enviaron a esta cárcel al jefe mafioso Darien Chiba. Lo llevaron a un cuarto casi obscuro, una luz muy tenue lo iluminaba, seguido por una silla, en la cual lo hicieron sentarse a la fuerza con los ojos vendados. De pronto los guardias le sacaron las vendas, y comenzaron a golpearlo, en todos lados, hasta en los lugares inalcanzables.

Después de haberlo golpeado, empezaron a hacer muchas preguntas…

-¿Por qué los mataste? –Preguntaba el primer guardia-

-Jajaja –rio en voz baja y sarcásticamente- ¿y ahora me lo preguntan? Si ustedes ya saben la respuesta.

-Tienes razón –expresaba el guardia 2-, ya sabemos porque lo hiciste, porque no vendieron las que te compraron. Jajaja, que ironía –mostrando cierta incredulidad-

-Jajaaja –carcajeo-, si lo saben porque yo también les vendo a ustedes, así qué podrían dejarme libre ¿no?...

-Primero le preguntaremos al alcaide, y después veremos Chiba, tú te tienes que quedar aquí para que el enfermero te mejore las heridas –indicaba el 1º-

Se fueron de la habitación para hablar con el jefe de la prisión, ya que estaban perdiendo a una persona muy importante en el "negocio carcelario". Le llevaron un enfermero para curarle las heridas.

Mientras lo sanaban, el escuchaba la charla al otro lado del cuarto…

-Pero sr el tiene que salir, usted ya sabe que esa droga es muy importante aquí, pone a los presos adormilados, así podemos esculcar en sus celdas…

-No sé, no sé si dejarlo salir, ustedes ¿creen que buscara a su delatora? –Interrogaba el jefe-

-Pues no lo sabemos jefe, lo único que sí sabemos es que estamos perdiendo un negocio valioso con este sujeto, piénselo sr ¿Qué haremos?

-Está bien, ya me convencieron con sus insistencias, vamos a liberarlo, pero eso si malditos haraganes, que nadie se entere de esto, ni siquiera la prensa, y menos a la joven que lo delato ¡ME HAN OIDO!...-les gritoneaba-

-Sr, si sr…

-Perfecto, ahora vayan y libérenlo a él junto con sus compañeros, no quiero más problemas con la mafia, sáquenlos…

En ese instante los jóvenes oficiales, echaron a los 5 hombres de allí, a las patadas (ellos les dieron un pequeño soborno de 10.000 dólares). Les dijeron que si volvían los iban a liberar de nuevo por la falta de sus servicios.

Cuando salieron, el jefe de esta familia mafiosa se dijo a si mismo pensando….

¿Así qué es una mujer eh? La voy a buscar, y después averiguare lo que hare con ella…

**Hola a vosotros, estamos acá con el 4º capítulo de Romance en guerra, primero: Darien tiene comunicación directa con la policía por su "anestésico" especial y segundo: ya supo que es una mujer quien lo delato, encima por la propia boca de los guardias. Jajaja, esto va a ir más allá de una pequeña cortada de cuello o va a ir por el lado romántico ¿Ustedes que creen? Bueno espero que les guste, que se entretengan, que pongan reviews, favs, folows. Les quiero :D **


	6. Cien porciento anonimo

**Romance en guerra**

**Capítulo 5**

**Terribles notificaciones misteriosas**

Las dos semanas siguientes a su confesión, Serena las paso tranquilas sin preocupaciones, ya poseía la mente bastante calmada. Hasta les diría que ya no está asustada, hizo lo correcto ¿no?

Ahora la pasaba bien con cada propuesta financiera, préstamo, o quita que hace. Pero la alegría no dura para siempre, tras salir del banco a las 18:00, encontró en la, al traspasarla, una carta que decía así:

**Yo fui parte de la policía hace dos semanas, esa cárcel donde lo instalaron no es nada más que una fachada, allí se ocultan muchas cosas oscuras que nunca deben ser descubiertas.**

**Pero le voy a dar una pista, liberaron al Jefe Darien Chiba, ya sé que esta asustada, conozco las caras de cada víctima cuando las he visto en algún momento al declarar. No se preocupe, nadie le dijo a ese sujeto su nombre, pero tenga cuidado, el sabe que la quien lo delato es mujer, y otra cosa en cada lado puede haber alguien acechando en las sombras de la noche.**

**Firmado: Anonimus3786**

Cuando vio esta nota, su ser entro en pánico absoluto, estaba en estado catatónico. Justo antes de desmayarse, Molly justo pasaba por ahí y le ofreció llevarla a su casa, Serena con gusto respondió que sí. Cuando llegaron al departamento de la rubia, Molly no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle que le haba sucedido…

-Serena ¿Qué te está sucediendo de nuevo? –le preguntaba su amiga desconcertada-

-Molly, tengo miedo –con expresión asustadiza-

-¿Porqué Serena? –Interrogaba la joven-

-Lee el papel que no he soltado de mi mano y de esa forma lo sabrás –le indicaba con la mano entre abierta para que cogiera el sobre-

En ese momento recogió el misterioso sobre de sus manos, y comenzó a leerlo. Su cara por cada párrafo iba cambiando de concentrada, a asustada y luego a horrorizada…

-Serena ¡¿TU DELATASTE A UN JEFE DE LA MAFIA JAPONESA?! –Le gritaba impotente, asustada y con pena-

-Perdón, pero no pude evitar haber visto esa situación –se apenaba la joven-, tenía tanta rabia, que se me hizo fácil dar a conocer mi testimonio, no podía contarlo más…

-Tienes razón, discúlpame Serena –enjuiciaba apenada la pelirroja- es que me sorprendí de lo que había sucedido. Bueno pero eso ya no importa, ven aquí querida amiga…

Serena se acerco y se dieron un gran abrazo de amistad. Pero ese abrazo no mejoraría su miedo, esto a punto estaba por comenzar, ahora cada paso que diera es una sentencia de muerte. Pero mientras ese hombre no sepa su nombre todo estaría bien para ella ¿o no?

**Hola a todos los lectores estamos en el 5° (es un 2 *1, porque ayer me apareció un error tipo 2 en la pagina y no me dejaba subir el documento así que hoy publique el 4° capítulo y ahora 5°) capítulo, bueno una carta anónima aterroriza a Serena al descubrir que el asesino salió de la cárcel, por suerte todavía no sabe su nombre, pero ella ¿tendría que asegurarse de no cruzárselo nunca? ¿Qué creen? Bueno espero que lo disfruten, que si les gusta comenten, puntúen, reviews,favs, folows. Los adoro :D**


	7. El encuentro escalofriante

**Romance en guerra**

**Capítulo 6**

**El nuevo cliente**

Desde que se entero que ese hombre había vuelto a las andadas criminales, Serena no pudo apartar su mente de sus miedos internos, ella estaba a punto de decir que se quería matar, que no soportaría no poder salir de su casa tratando de aguantar ese aterrador silencio, ese sentimiento espectral, ese frio que le recorría por la columna hasta la nuca.

Estaba tan distraída que cuando llego Rubeus al despacho, no lo dio por reconocido, ya que estaba demasiado inmersa en sus preocupaciones….

-Oye Serena, hola, hola Serena, te estoy hablando –le decía Rubeus pasándole la mano por los ojos para saber si lo registraba- ¡SERENA!

-¿Qué?, a hola Rubeus, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede? –Saliendo de su distracción-

-Hay alguien muy extraño en la sala de préstamos, muy bien vestido, alto, tez morena, ojos azules, cabello negro, esta con unos hombres –le informaba el joven-, y dicen que quieren hablar contigo para una asesoría…

Ella se quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que le decía su jefe, ese sujeto quería hablar de préstamos, ella como testigo del cruento homicidio que le vio cometer, le temía a su imponente figura. Pero se ánimo para ir y darle ayuda aunque fuera un asesino despiadado, además el único dato que el poseía era que ella era mujer, pero nada más, no sabía su nombre, ni su dirección, ni que vestía, ni que usaba ni como peinaba. Eso le dio un poco de tranquilidad, pero no tanta como para dejar de someterse a su mayor temor, ¡ser asesinada!

Respiro hondo, entro a la habitación, y lo encontró ahí sentado, con su chaqueta negra a rayas colgada en los hombros, fumando un cigarrillo, sombrero asolapado (como cualquier gánster sexy), camisa negra, pantalones del mismo estampado de la chaqueta, mocasines negros, mirada fría, calculadora, espectral, sonrisa débil. De pronto la miro satisfactoriamente, como si la estuviera comiendo con la mirada, el enseguida pronuncio unas palabras y sus hombres salieron del cuarto. Los dejaron a los dos solos, ella con miedo, y él con un instinto animal desafiante. Pantera Vs Conejo, quien ganaría esa 1ª partida…

-H..hola, u..usted debe ser el Sr Chiba, ¿verdad? –Con miedo la rubia-

-Pues sí, soy el Sr Chiba, pero por favor dígame Darien – le decía mientas le besaba la mano- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –interrogaba seductoramente-

-Pues me llamo Serena sr, Serena Tsukino a sus ordenes –incomoda y perdida-

-Mucho gusto Serena, bueno, vine hasta aquí para pedir un préstamo de 9.000 dólares –indicaba sin más rodeos-, y ya que te veo una cita…

-Pues… -con nerviosismo y miedo absolutos-

No podía verlo, su atracción era inminente, el la llevaba a pensar en su homicidio y también en el sentido de matrimonio. Pero no podía, era algo inútil acercarse a los hombres de su tipo, no eran confiables y menos cuando ella misma sabía que podía estar acercándose al fin de su existencia. Sin embargo no pudo controlar sus impulsos femeninos, y acepto aquella propuesta (habían quedado el viernes a las 20 en su mansión), con lo cual también le otorgo el préstamo.

-Gracias, por tus servicios económicos y sentimentales Serena, pero mejor me voy, ten en cuenta que nunca estuve aquí –informando su partida-¡Vámonos Muchachos!

Chasque sus dedos y 4 hombres lo siguieron hasta afuera, después se fueron. Ella no podía caer en cuenta que había dado sus sentimientos a su propio verdugo. Esto todavía no ha terminado….

**Hola a todos, mañana quédense tranquilos que subo el capítulo 12 de Amor de Luna Nueva. Pero hoy subo este de Romance en guerra, con el primer encuentro del mafioso y la bancaria. ¿Qué va hacer Darien para conquistar a su delatora? En el próximo lo sabrán. Bueno espero que les guste, favs, folows, reviews, puntúen, comenten. Les mando saludos Queenares34 reina de Marte :D**


	8. El indeseable

**Romance en guerra**

**Capítulo 7**

**Enemiga publica nº 1**

Sin entristecer su cara, ya había cometido un grandísimo error al dejarse llevar por las presiones que ejercía ese hombre sobre ella. Estaba tan asustada, el homicida la invito a su mansión, estaba por codearse con su verdugo. Ya después de aquel reflexiona miento barato, a las 18:00 pm de aquel miércoles, se iba a ver con Rei como todas las semanas.

Pero su semblante no estaba igual a como el de hace 2 semanas, las penas no le sobraban para sentirse mal consigo misma. Rei no podía ni aguantaba verla así de esa manera…

-Oye ¿Serena qué demonios te pasa? –Formulaba Rei con impaciencia-

-Pues…-tardaba en contestar chocándose los dedos índices-

-Siii…-arrastrando las palabras la joven-

Y comenzó a contarle la historia. La pelinegra con cada palabra que pronunciaba su amiga, cambiaba la fachada. Desde una triste, a una interesada y por ultima preocupada.

-Serena, yo no sé qué decirte, me sorprende que hayas visto esas situaciones –indicaba la muchacha con desconcierto-

-Y ¿qué rayos hago Rei? –Desesperada la rubia-¿Qué hare?

-Pues, no hagas nada y listo –informaba la joven concentrada en el café-, no es un martirio no ir a la mansión de un mafioso. Él ni cuenta se debe de haber dado cuando te lo pidió…

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no vaya allí? –Preguntaba expectante la ojiazul-

-Obviamente, o que tienes cera en los oídos –razonaba la chica-, no vayas y punto ¿Qué te puede hacer?

-Sí, tienes razón, mejor no voy –se convencía así misma-

Jajajaja –reían juntas-

Pero ella no se daba cuenta que por no ir, se estaba poniendo todavía más en peligro y se había jurado un ¡ENEMIGO MORTAL!

**Bueno hello for everyone…Hoy estamos en el capítulo 7 de REG, ahora la furia de un homicida va por su próxima víctima… ¡SERENA! Jajajaja. ¿Qué creen qué va a hacer Darien al respecto por esta bajeza que ella acaba de hacer? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Bueno espero que les guste mucho, que puntúen, comenten, reviews, favs, folows…Etc. Se los agradece la mismísima reina del fuego, la guerra, la pasión y la sangre Queenares34 :D**


	9. Un secuestro inminente

**Romance en Guerra**

**Capítulo 8**

**Secuestro Express**

El fin de semana después de aquella decisión indispensable, ella se encontraba tan normal, no sufría ni se acordaba de aquel avistamiento terrorífico de su verdugo, ni su propuesta de salida. La nada la rodeaba en la oficina, el aire puro la tranquilizaba, su mente pensaba más en las cuentas que en su estupidez de no ir a la mansión ilegal de ese sujeto.

En su distracción, fue despertada por Molly, quien en su sentimiento de inutilidad se encontraba envuelta…

-Serena, oye Serena ¡SERENA! –Gritaba efusiva la joven tratando de sacarla del transe-

-¿Eh?, ah si Molly ¿qué quieres? –Preguntaba la rubia rascándose los ojos-

-Pues sí, querida necesito que revises estas formas de préstamo que llegaron –indicaba la muchacha mirando los alrededores y luego mirando las hojas-

-Bueno, dámelas que yo ahora las reviso bien ¿sí? –tranquila y si preocupaciones-

-Bien, perfecto, toma –dándoselas con confianza-

Cuando le entrego los papeles y los comenzó a observar, se quedo atónita al ver que el nombre del remitente era Darien Chiba, su corazón retrocedió de inmediato y paro por unos 4 minutos. Había quedado en shock. Pero movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despertarse, dejando así su cara de nervios al descubierto…

-Serena ¿Qué le pasa a tu cara? –interrogaba la pelirroja con semblante preocupado-

Ella se agarraba el rostro con las manos en un modo desesperante…

-Na…na…nada Molly, te molesta si prendo un cigarrillo, no me siento bien –formulaba inquieta la ojiazul-

-Pues, no, no hay ningún problema que fumes –aprobando la situación- ¿Te sucede algo? –Dudaba la chica-

Antes de contestar, recogió de su cartera un paquete completo de cigarrillos, agarro uno, se lo coloco en los labios, obtuvo el encendedor y prendió el tabaco.

Hizo una leve inhalación y exhalo el humo de sus pulmones tranquilamente. Al dejar de lado la humareda de la habitación, ella pensaba como demonios liberarse de aquel fantasma permanente que la seguía desde aquel día.

Pero la concentración se le disminuía más y más tratando de sacar aquel código indescifrable de su mente. "Indescifrable", si, esa era la palabra que describía a ese sujeto y ese día.

Molly miraba a su amiga con expectativa preguntándose qué demonios le ocurría, pero mejor era no arriesgarse a interrogar.

La permanencia de sus nervios había llegado a un punto interminable, en el cual se notaba su miedo extremo. La desolación había tocado su puerta una vez más, pero esta vez no la soltaba de sus asquerosas y temerosas garras.

Estuvo todo el día tratando de calcular las cuentas bancarias de todos los prestamistas, o morosos del establecimiento. Estaba tan cansada, que le pidió a Rubeus salir un rato para poder fumar un poco.

Al estar afuera miraba los pájaros, los autos, las luces de la calle, la luna, el atardecer, todo era hermoso. De repente una oscuridad intensa se poso en sus ojos, con un duro golpe cayó al piso desmayada. 7 minutos después se encontraba sentada en una silla, con los ojos vendados, maniatada, despertando, asustada.

-¡HOLA, SANQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡POR FAVOR DESANTENME! ¡MALDITA SEAN, SANQUENME DE AQUÍ! –Sollozando miedosa-

De pronto se escuchaban pasos cerca de ella, una mano muy masculina acaricio su cara, y luego su pierna. Ese agradable olor a perfume de hombre estaba en toda la habitación, se sentía un silencio espectral, lo único que se paseaba allí era el agradable aroma.

-Mmm, que deliciosos olor –manifestaba con sus sentidos a flor de piel-

En ese instante fue cuando escucho aquella vos que le hacía erizar hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo…

-Serena –la voz ronca le hablaba-, espero que te guste esta pequeña muestra de mi poder…

Quedo en shock extremo al darse cuenta quien era el que le decia eso…

-Da…Darien –tartamudeaba intranquilamente-, ¿qué demonios me estas haciendo? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? –Descolocada por la situación-

-Quería probarte lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me desafían –mostrando su vanidad-

-Ja –rio la joven-, tu eres sumamente patético, solo porque yo no he tenido una cita contigo, eso no significa que me puedes secuestrar como se te de la mismísima gana, ¡SUELTAME MALDITO PSICOPATA! –Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas-

Fue corriendo rápidamente a donde estaba ella y le pateo las patas de la silla. Fue tan fuerte que su cara casi se fractura, pero por suerte no fue así.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –Entristecida con la cara en el suelo- ¿Qué diablos quieres de mi?

-¡SABES LO QUE QUIERO! ¡¿HE!? ¡LO SABES! –Dudaba él con furia-

-¡NO! ¡NO SE QUE QUIERES MALDITO LOCO! –Vociferaba enojada-

-Te quiero tener a ti Serena, a ti, compréndeme –comentaba el hombre parado apoyado en la puerta con las mangas subidas-, tú me vuelves loco Serena, me encantas –seductoramente-

-Ja –otra vez lanzo una risa un tanto irónica-, no lo creo padrino, dudo mucho de sus facultades para amar. Más bien digamos que es un robot homicida, vio como el de Terminator más o menos…

-Si, en sí creo que tienes razón –enjuiciaba el joven-, pero un robot haría esto…

Levanto la silla, se sentó encima de ella planto su cara frente a la suya, la coloco entre sus manos y le dio un beso fuerte pero distante a la vez. Se sentía fogoso pero no tanto, era una sensación rara que le carcomía el estomago como una acidez.

Necesitaba sacárselo de encima, quería alejarlo pero no podía, tenía las manos atadas detrás de su espalda. No la invadía el miedo ni la tranquilidad, no le invadía absolutamente nada, poseía la mente en blanco.

Duraron 13 minutos besándose. Después de ello, el se levanto y salió del cuarto sin más que decir.

Cuando fue al pasillo comenzó una charla con sus muchachos…

-Padrino ¿Cómo le fue con la joven? –preguntaba intrigado Netflyt –

-Pues…-fue interrumpido-

-¿Besa bien? –Interrogaba Zousite-

-Bueno pues…-y otra vez fue interrumpido-

-¿Cómo es? –Se mostraban ansiosos Malachite y Jedait-

-¡OIGAN YA BASTA CUARTETO DE IDIOTAS! –Rojo de la furia- ¿Alguien quiere preguntar algo más?

Todos levantaron la mano…

-Pues no respondo más preguntas, ahora vayan y sáquenla de aquí de vuelta a su casa ¡ME OYERÓN! –Con instinto mandón-

-Sr, sí Sr –respondían al unisonó-

Volvieron a golpearle la cabeza con la culata, la desataron, la metieron en el piso del auto (como típicos mafiosos). Condujeron 20 minutos, cuando llegaron la tiraron en la puerta del departamento. Anestesiada, dolorida y desmayada la dejaron sin más que hacer….

**Hola people ** **estamos en otro capítulo de esta banda mafiosa, con su testigo estrella. Espero que les guste, comenten (de buena manera y sin discriminación), puntúen, reviews, favs folows todo me sirve para estar feliz y seguir brindándole lindos rato de entretenimiento. Saludos :D **


	10. Trampa sexualmente activa

**Romance en guerra**

**Capítulo 9**

**Miedo seductor**

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó con un dolor de cabeza que se le partía en dos. Al darse la vuelta se encontró en la entrada de su casa, dándose a entender que ella luego de ser besada por ese loco había llegado hasta allí.

Busco la llave desesperada, entro a su casa y cerró la puerta, cuando se interiorizo en su hogar fue directo al baño para bañarse. Encendió el agua bien caliente, y se metió en la bañadera. En aquellos momentos se lavaba la cabeza notando con sus dedos un pequeño rastro de sangre que le había dejado el golpe de culata que le habían dado.

Ella, con el agua esplendida a su alrededor, miraba las gotas que caían de su pelo conjuntas con sus lagrimas trasparentes. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado semejante cosa? Se preguntaba mirándose sus manos arrugadas, pero su respuesta era simple, se había dejado llevar por el miedo.

Al salir de la bañadera tocaban el timbre, fue a atender, era Molly, que venía a verla para saber cómo estaba y decirle algo importante….

-Hola Serena –saludaba feliz la muchacha a su amiga- ¿qué te ha pasado?, ayer saliste a fumar y jamás volviste….

-Pues, me habían secuestrado los secuaces del padrino Chiba –mirando de reojo intranquila-

-Serena, Jajaja, no bromees con eso amiga –riéndose sin creer la situación- Ya enserio cuéntame lo que paso…

Pero luego de mírale un rato la cara se dio cuenta de que no era una broma…

-Ouh, perdón –se disculpaba- ¿No te hizo nada ese bastardo? –Interrogaba enojada-

-No, solamente me beso, dijo que le gustaba, que lo volvía loco y luego no recuerdo más nada –confusa con la mano en la cabeza-

-No te abran drogado ¿verdad Serena? –Formulo arqueando una ceja-

-No, ¿Cómo crees Molly?, solamente me deben haber golpeado en la cabeza nada más-respondía con ingenuidad, pero eso era verdad, le habían golpeado la cabeza con el cargador del arma-

-Malditos, pero vamos a agradecer que no se enteraron de que tu eres la testigo que ellos buscan, porque ahí sí que estarías frita –avisaba Molly acomodándose en sillón mullido-

-Tienes razón, -enjuiciaba la rubia-, bueno dejemos esto a un lado y dime lo que me tienes que decir –ponía punto aparte al relato escalofriante-

-Pues, Rubeus como es el jefe y dueño de todas las sucursales de nuestro banco en Tokio, nos invito a todos los empleados, con los clientes por supuesto, a una fiesta en su mansión hoy a las 20:00 pm –saltaba feliz de la alegría-

Serena se quedo en shock, no creía lo que oyó, eso significaba ver a ese enfermo ahí adentro con su cara de estúpido, hermosos ojos y cuerpo escultural. Qué era lo que le pasaba, lo había visto 2 veces y se comportaba como una idiota, que parecía que se habían lavado el cerebro.

-No, rotundamente no –así sin decir más nada-

-Pero, Serena, vamos, tienes que salir un poco de aquí, ver el mundo –hablaba la pelirroja con gracia-

-Pero es distinto ahora, porque sé que cada vez que salga va a haber algún mafioso esperándome en la puerta –temerosa mirando al techo-

Al terminar de decir esa frase Molly la miro con una cara de perrito mojado…

-Bueno está bien -sin opción se mostraba-

-Perfecto, vamos ahora para comprar las cosas y hacernos un cambio de look –emocionada con sus puños en alza-

-Ay, Molly, ya quieres ir, son las 16:00 pm, estoy muy cansada –imploraba la joven-

-Pues no Serena, muévete mujer que se nos hace tarde –apuraba la amiga-

-Bueno, pero me debes mucho –pedía la rubia-

-Sí, sí como sea, agarra las llaves y vámonos –informaba-

-Bueno…

Salieron del departamento sin más. Viajaron hacia el shopping, escogieron toda la ropa posible, y para no quedarse cortas, fueron a hacerse un tratamiento de belleza y cortes de pelo.

Molly no se corto el pelo pero si se lo plancho, y Serena si lo corto hasta la espalda. Ya eran las 18:54 cuando arribaron al departamento de ella, se vistieron y se maquillaron lo más tranquilas posibles hasta la hora de irse.

Molly portaba un vestido verde turquesa corto, corte recto, corto, breteles, con un tajo en la falda, y botas negras, mientras que Serena poseía un vestido strapless estilo corazón, falda corta y puntilla, con tacones plateados.

Abrieron la puerta, salieron, la cerraron, bajaron las escaleras, salieron de nuevo hacia afuera, entraron al auto, colocaron el acelerador en marcha y se fueron a la fiesta.

Llegaron a la celebración y encontraron a toda la gente hermosamente vestida, presentable, impecable. Todos los clientes se acercaron a Serena para hablarle de lo bien que había hecho su trabajo con ellos, y como se quedaron contentos de sus préstamos….

Gracias a ti ahora tengo mi casa, gracias a ti poseo mi rancho nuevo, gracias a ti me case feliz con mi marido….

-Gracias por sus alagos pero me permiten irme al balcón, necesito refrescarme un poco…

Se alejo hasta el balcón, que tenía una vista espectacular, un lago, luciérnagas, la luna brillando con las sombras a su alrededor. En ese instante unas fuertes manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y la dieron vuelta enseguida…

-¿Tu? –Mirando la cara de su verdugo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, recuerdas que yo también soy tu cliente ¿o te has olvidado? –Preguntaba cautivador-

-No, y no me interesa Darien –sulfurada, pero él no la dejaba irse, ni la soltaba-

-Que lastima entonces tampoco te cuerdas de esto –poniendo su rostro frente al de ella-

Le planto un beso, con su mano, pasando los dedos en su espalda blanca y casi descubierta. En ese momento la rubia cerraba muy fuerte los ojos para que sus sentidos más débiles se hicieran más agudos. Pero la belleza de aquel calor era nada más que una ilusión dolorosa, el ver a su propio rey que le levantaba o bajaba el pulgar, era precisamente esa ilusión.

Trato de apartarlo con sus manos temblorosas, pero él con las suya sostuvo sus finas muñecas. Cuando se canso de besarla a la fuerza, se fue a otra habitación dejándola en pleno estado de confusión inmediata….

¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Se formulaba desconcertada tocándose el labio sangrante, se había abierto la herida del día anterior-¿Cómo es qué me deje? –Colocándose la cara con las manos en señal de frustración-…

Paso casi toda la noche en la azotea, de vez en cuando hablaba con Molly, con Rubeus o con los clientes del banco, pero con Darien nunca desde hacía 2 horas. Al entrar a su departamento, se acostó en el piso frio de cemento y se durmió, sacando lagrimas de sus ojos sin emitir ningún sonido, más que el silencio puro y crudo de una noche de seducción…

**Hola a todos, acá les presento el 9° capítulo de romance en guerra, ya Darien está consiguiendo tirar de la cuerda con Serena. Pero ¿Ella se ha enamorado?, si es evidente decidlo por favor, cuento con su remota sabiduría. Espero que lo disfruten….Saludos :D**


	11. Matame aqui y ahora por favor

**Romance en Guerra**

**Capítulo 10**

**¡KILL ME HERE!**

En la mañana siguiente, luego de ver que se había dormido en el suelo frio, se levanto de mal humor, no quería ver ni su propio reflejo en el espejo. Tantos lamentos sucedieron la noche anterior, que ni por un segundo se paró a pensar mientras preparaba su café de grano doble.

Ya que era viernes, no era necesario que fuera a trabajar, primero porque después de la fiesta que se habían pegado la noche anterior les iba a caer muy mal y segundo no le daban ganas.

Durante su desayuno, ella miraba el ventanal que daba al balcón del apartamento y pensaba que era lo que podría pasar si su propio asesino la miraba a los ojos de otra manera, pero la diferencia de pensar era que estaba sucediendo, eso ya estaba pasando. Ya su propio verdugo la miraba con esos ojos a pesar de ser un frio gánster, tenía pinta de ser una fiera en la intimidad, sea como sea ya estaba pescando del anzuelo.

Después de su desayuno, se fue a duchar, luego volvió a dormir, pero en su cama, ya que durmió en el piso de cemento durante toda la noche.

El sueño en su colchón cálido no era ni tortura ni dolor, era un sueño pasional con aquella persona que si la descubría de verdad llegaría sin saberlo a un descampado.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

La noche se aproximo por las cortinas como un monstruo que abrazaba la habitación y envolvía los muebles, de la misma manera que un frio invierno. Ya a las 21:00 hs, su celular empezó a sonar, se levanto apurada rascándose los ojos, agarro el teléfono y lo miro; era un mensaje y decía así:

**Serena, ya sé que es muy tarde, pero necesito verte, estoy yendo a tu casa…**

**Te amo…**

El remitente era de quien obviamente ella no quería ver, su miedo la carcomía por dentro ¿Cómo era que el consiguió su dirección y un número de teléfono?

Estuvo sentada en su sillón comiendo sushi y mirando la televisión por un largo tiempo, hasta que se empezaron a oír los golpes en la puerta. Cuando fue a abrir era Darien, sin embargo su cara no tenía un aspecto bueno ese día, parecía que le había caído mal algo. De pronto se desmayo…

A continuación de 15 minutos, el despertó con ella poniéndole un paño con agua fría…

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Interrogaba la joven-, veo que te han herido en el hombro con un arma, y parece ser que con una calibre 34, si se puede ser más precisa, con lo cual se ve que la bala entro y salió.

-Y ¿tu como lo sabes? –Preguntaba tranquilamente el joven mientras le acariciaba la mano-, veo que aprendiste mucho de mi ¿verdad?

-E-eh, no, nada que ver, es que…yo miro programas policiales –indicaba con un poco de timidez-

-A bueno, y en los programas policiales hacen esto…

Le sujeto el brazo, la atrajo hacia el tumbándola en la cama a su lado. A pesar de que tuviera la herida en su hombro, eso no le impedía tenerla allí debajo de el.

-¿Qué haces? –La interrumpió plantándole un beso-

-Pues tratando de quererte, no puedo dejar de quererte Serena –hablaba durante los besuqueos de cuello que le propinaba-

-Quererme ¿Por qué? –Teniendo un sentimiento de calor enfermizo por todo el cuerpo-

El prefirió no responder a esa pregunta y seguir con ese momento tan hermoso. El calor de cada uno, iba fluyendo sin parar, la sacada de ropa entre ellos, sus cuerpos sudorosos con el frio de la madrugada se hacían intensos con el viento.

Esas 6 hs para ella fueron las más excitantes, los gemidos de placer se hacían eco en el aire del cuarto. El sol de la mañana surcaba la ventana, los dos abrazados.

Al levantarse, la rubia se sentía culpable de haberse aprovechado (por lo menos eso sentía) de su rey romano herido.

Ya la habían matado, el ya había conseguido lo que quería, y ella también…

**¡KILL ME HERE NOW WITH LOVE!**

**Hola a todos vosotros, aquí estamos con otro capítulo de REG y bueno ella ya dio pase de entrada a el amor de su verdugo. ¿Ustedes creen que se la llevara a algún lado para aprovechar sus deseos? O ¿comenzara con su plan de venganza? :D. Espero que lo disfruten saludos ;)**


	12. ¿Amor?

**Romance en guerra**

**Capítulo 11**

**¿Cómo que amor?**

Aquella mañana al levantarse y mirar a sus alrededores en la habitación, Serena no encontró más que al hombre que ella no quería ver a su lado recostado en la cama, y con aquella vista un frio imberbe recorrió su espina dorsal hasta darle un escalofrió de los pies a la cabeza.

El sol iluminaba la habitación en plena hora de la mañana, no hacia frio en la cocina, todo estaba iluminado y las cortinas de encaje se movían con el viento seco del amanecer.

Mientras preparaba su café negro, ella miraba tranquila el ventanal de su lado, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo se había enamorado de su propio ejecutor? Pero preguntarse eso no resolvía nada, no servía porque ya no podía interrogarse si lo amaba o no. Ese sentimiento ya estaba impreso en su corazón a pesar de que hacía muy poco que se conocían (en realidad no).

36 minutos después, ella escuchaba los resortes de su cama enderezarse por la falta de presión sobre el…

-Hola –una voz profunda resonó en la cocina-

-¡Ah! –Lanzo un chillido de orquesta-, eres tu hombre, pero que susto que me has pegado –renegaba con una mano en el pecho, como si le hubiera agarrado un ataque al corazón-¿por qué demonios te levantas de esa manera? –interrogaba asustada-

El joven la miro con un semblante despreocupado eh intimidante. Tan intimidante que sus ojos parecían hielo del Ártico.

-No veo por qué decirte que me he levantado, si total sabes lo que pasara –haciéndose el gracioso, cosa que a Serena no le cayó demasiado bien, ya que para ella esa gracia se podía cumplir y terminar en un contenedor de basura-

-Jaja –con tono irónico- que cómico que eres querido, lamento que tu hermoso sentido del humor no me haga gracia alguna –sabiendo que su rostro se estaba arrugando como una pasa de uva-. Darien, tu sabes que lo que hicimos no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ¿verdad? –ella dudaba de su mentalidad incrédula-…

La miro de nuevo con ese gesto potente de loco que no soportaba responder a cuestiones personales.

En ese momento el rostro de la rubia se torno de un color rosado que no pudo dejar de brillar como si de un semáforo se tratara.

-Ja –rio con aquella bellísima mueca que le caracterizaba a sus facciones masculinas-, Serena yo decía enserio esas palabras –expresaba sinceramente sentado en la mesa-, ¿tú crees que yo mentiría con algo así?

Serena estaba en shock, no pudo creer lo que había escuchado, hasta que su conciencia le dio un pequeño sacudón mental…

-Yo-yo, no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo –su cabeza estaba en pleno apogeo de explotar en pedazos por las palabras que acababa de oír-, no, no, esto no tiene que ser cierto, por favor dime que no te has enamorado de mi, ¡DIMELO! –Le grito desesperada, queriendo escapar de la realidad oblicua que estaba viviendo en ese instante-

El se levanto de la silla rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba ella, la sujeto fuerte de los brazos y le planto un beso que la dejo sin aire. Hasta que la soltó, las palabras de su boca empezaron a fluir como si una catarata saliera de allí.

-¿Po-por qué has hecho eso? –Se tocaba el labio sorprendida de la situación, mirándolo de reojo casi en calentura- no era necesario hacerlo–demostrando que le gusto a pesar de todo-

-Porque me encantas, porque te amo, ¿Por qué te crees que me acosté contigo? –indicaba muy ligón con ella-

- No entiendo nada de lo que has dicho amor –demostraba moviéndose seductoramente alrededor de su amante mafioso-. Sin embargo porque no lo demuestras de nuevo.

Como es que esas palabras habían salido de su boca…

-Tienes razón –se comenzó a acercar a ella con cierta ternura-, ven acá corazón…

-No, no, no, Jajajaja –corriendo graciosamente por el pequeño departamento como una loca escapando de un monstruo-¡NO ME HAGAS NADA! ¡AHHH!

-Te atrape muñeca –susurrándole al oído esas dos palabras tan bonitas-.-Luego se escucho otras dos palabras que la dejaron nuevamente helada- Te amo –exactamente esas dos dichosas palabras tenía que decirle justo en el mejor momento del día. Con eso ya era claro que la había cagado de una manera interminable, pero no, no había hecho eso, sino que provoco que la hoguera dentro de Serena se intensificara más-

-Y-yo también Darien, yo de verdad te amo y no quiero que te alejes de mi –ella se preguntaba fielmente en ese momento si tenía el argumento correcto para dedicarle a su futuro agresor las palabras más fuertes del mundo, un **Te Amo.** Si aquella frasecilla que se le impregnaba desde aquel día fatídico-

-Ya lo sé querida –con su vista fija en ella teniéndola acorralada en la cama-. Lamento no poder darte casi todo lo que tengo de mí: mi corazón, mi amor, mi pasión. Eso te daré si llego a sobrevivir –con un semblante preocupado que hasta ni el mismo soportaba verse así-

-¿A qué te refieres Darien? –no podía entender cómo es que su verdugo le decía ahora ese problema tan grave. La sangre se le helo de inmediato por el miedo- ¿Qué es eso de que no vivirás para darme tu cariño?

-Pues tú sabes que yo soy un jefe de la Mafia japonesa –indicaba para avanzar en la conversación con la rubia-. Bueno, yo peleo con bandas rivales para mantener mi territorio, por eso es que llegue con la herida de bala en el hombro, me había peleado con mi enemigo principal –en ese preciso instante dijo su nombre- Diamante Némesis…-Chan, chan, chan, sonaría esta musiquita si fuera una novela, cosa que no lo era, pero Serena se la imaginaba-.

-Se pasaba las manos por los brazos como si estuviera asustada de algo o de alguien-Y-yo Darien, tengo miedo de que te suceda algo malo, entiéndeme, no quiero que mueras por tus acciones – Eso no era lo que realmente sentía, y lo sabía, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, si ella decía la verdad aquel cuento de hadas desaparecería para siempre-

-Pero pronto voy a tener que volver a enfrentar a Diamante, y de esta forma tendré que vencerlo así me proclamare como el jefe de su grupo –secándole las lagrimas de sus ojos azul cielo-. No os preocupéis Serena, voy a estar aquí contigo siempre que me necesites –le acariciaba la cara como si fuera el último día de sus vidas juntos-. Además –argumento con fuerza- tengo que buscar a la mujer que me delato a la policía y destruirla con mis propias manos –apretaba sus puños con fuerza-

-A Serena se le seco la garganta al escuchar eso- ¿C-cómo qué destruirla?

-Si destruirla –aclaro con impotencia-, esa mujer me causo muchos problemas, ahora me las va a pagar todas y cada de las que me ha hecho, con su sangre –decía eso con tanta rabia que no se daba cuenta, gracias a dios, que la mujer a la que quería destruir estaba allí-

-P-pero –tartamudeaba, sin embargo el llego a posar su dedo índice en los labios de ella-

-No digas más nada por favor, ya es suficiente de charla y vamos a lo que estábamos haciendo –En su mirada se denotaba un calor que nadie más podía ver excepto la joven rubia ojos de cielo-

Ya las horas se hacían largas y cada movimiento con cada gemido se hacía interminable en las horas del mediodía que comenzaba a transcurrir. Con esto el atardecer se hizo su única protección contra los horrores del afuera…

"En esta noche ante la luz de la estrella, mi alma alza una mirada al infinito, buscando en ese cielo oscuro y frio una luz, la luz que me dio la vida, el rayo de luz que inspiro mi alma, ese rayo de luz que le dio vida a mi vida, fue un soplo nacido de la oscuridad de la noche, pero a la vez fue un soplo lleno de luz y de vida tan perfecto para que de hecho naciera la esperanza, naciera el deseo de vivir y el deseo de amar, porque en el amar se da la vida, y la vida misma es la esencia del amar."

**11° Episodio, espero que os disfrutéis. Saludos :D**


End file.
